Revelations: A Watershed FanFic
by Anjirika
Summary: When Kate has made her decision, she goes and tells Castle... what results is an utterly surprising conversation, for both of them. **This is a WaterShed fic written before the actual episode has aired. Do not read if you don't want to be spoiled as to what the season finale might hold. But if you don't care or are as curious as I am them please read and review!**


DISCLAIMER: The characters portrayed in this story are not mine. They belong to Andrew Marlowe and ABC. I am just borrowing them for the moment because my muses can't wait to find out what happens in the season finale next week.

_Author's Note: Haven't written fanfiction for a while…. But after seeing the promo for next week's episode, this just needed to be written :/ I have faith in Marlowe because he has said that they are writing a love story first and foremost, but that doesn't meant that I'm not worried about the bumps that they might encounter along the way. _

* * *

**Revelations: A Watershed FanFic**

"You've decided?" he asked as she walked up to him.

"Yeah." Kate said as she sat down on the swing beside him. "I'm going to take the job."

"Then I guess we're through." Castle said in a defeated voice.

"So that's it then?" she asked, not believing that Castle— her Castle— was willing to break up with her over something so trivial—getting a new job.

"You'd be willing to walk away?" Kate continued, her anger rising to the surface. "After everything we've been through?"

"I could be asking you the same thing." Castle replied. She could read the hurt and the anger in his voice, it was written all over his face as well. "You're the one considering leaving."

"Only to D.C. Castle." She pointed out. "It's not the other side of the world."

"It might as well be." He argued. "My life is here. Your life is here."

"Yeah," Kate replied. "It is. But you can write anywhere."

"What about Martha?" asked Castle. "And Alexis? She went to Columbia to be near me. It'll kill her if I were to leave."

Kate didn't say anything. She knew how much his mother and daughter meant to him. No matter what he felt for her, they would always come first.

"So this is it then." She repeated. "The end of us."

Castle just looked down at her. "Yeah… I guess it is."

Kate felt tears springing to her eyes. "It doesn't have to be Castle." She said. "We could make it work."

"I don't see how. Long distance relationships, never work."

"We've been farther apart then a couple of states." Kate pointed out as she sat down beside him. "Not literally, but emotionally…"

She saw him bite back a wistful smile.

"I suppose you're right." He said as he took her hand. "But is this what you want?"

"What I want, is you." Kate said as she traced concentric circles on the back of his hand. "It's always been you Castle, even though I don't know where we're going."

"Where we're going?" he asked. "What do you mean?"

"Oh come on Castle." She said slowly. "We've been dating for a year now."

"So?" He asked, although Kate could see a glimmer of understanding in his eyes.

"So that's usually the time when the guy starts making rumblings about commitment." Kate said. "You haven't made any sort of… rumblings."

"And what?" he asked. "Do you think that means that I don't care?"

"It's not that I think you don't care." Kate assured. "It just means that I can't see where I'll be a year from now, or five years from now… this job in D.C. it gives me an idea of something that I can be doing. Something worthwhile."

"You must know what you mean to me." Castle said.

"I know that you love me." Kate replied. "But I…"

"I love you in the way that I've never loved anyone." Castle explained. "Loving you is easy… almost like breathing. But I—"

"You what?" she asked.

Castle glanced down at their joined hands. "But I've been down this road before… when I thought I felt something only to find out later that the reality wasn't what I thought it was. I've been going slowly this time because I'm… because I'm afraid."

"Of what?" breathed Kate.

"Of losing you." Castle replied. "I've almost lost you so many times. I don't think that I could live with myself if I lost you because of my own stupidity."

Kate leaned over and kissed him, slowly and comfortingly. "I love you Castle." She said, and for the first time she realized. She had never said it before, and now that she had, Kate felt as though a weight had been lifted off her shoulders. "And you need to know that there is no where I'd rather be, then here with you."

"But the job…"

"Would be exciting." Kate agreed. "But being with you… that is a far greater adventure. I'll turn it down. I won't be going anywhere."

Castle grinned. "How long would you be willing to be on this adventure?"

"What do you mean?" She asked, leaning in for another kiss.

"I mean… you've said yourself that you're a one writer gal."

Kate nodded and pulled back slightly. "I do recall saying something along those lines."

"So how about we make you a one man kind of gal." Castle suggested.

Kate's eyes widened. "Castle… what are you saying?"

Castle got off the swing and got down on one knee. "I'm saying that I love you Kate Beckett. And I want to go on loving you, every day, for the rest of my days… if you'll let me."

"Castle…" she whispered. "…Richard…."

"Kate Beckett," he continued. "Would you do me the extraordinary honour of marrying me?"

Kate just sat there stunned as Castle pulled out a ring box from his pocket. He opened it and revealed a white gold filigree band with a small blue sapphire in the middle. It was the most beautiful ring that she had ever seen, and before she knew what was happening, he was slipping it onto her ring finger.

She looked from the ring to Castle and knew that all her doubts were for naught. In Castle's eyes she could see where she wanted to be in five years, and she had never before been so sure of her answer.

"Yes."

Castle leaned forward and kissed her and Kate returned it with equal fervour. Just knowing him had been a revelation to her life, she could only imagine what being his wife would bring. One thing was for certain, Detective Kate Beckett could not wait to be the Writer's Wife.


End file.
